


Conclusions

by FallenSurvivor



Series: Start in the Dark [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has a serious meeting with Raven over her english assingment one night. They make lot's of progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

 

Raven huffed and puffed as she made her way through the campus. Her knee ached terrible after a stupid fall last week, and god damn it she was anxious over her English essay. And now, her English professor insisted she come meet her at seven o’clock at fricken night to go over her essay. So adult speak for, “you flunked and I will teach you how to write, dumbass.”

                Raven breathed out as she knocked on the last lighted door in the hallway, waiting for Professor Heda to answer. As the wood door was pulled back, Raven looked into the steely eyes of the emotionless, but deadly attractive woman whom was kicking Raven’s ass in class.

                “Ah, Miss Reyes, I cannot tell you how pleased I am that you could meet with me on such short notice.” Heda stepped back as Raven ran her eyes over the tight black skirt and shapely white button up that she sported (and looked so incredibly sexy it should be a crime.) Heda waved her hand over her rather empiric office, making a show of leaving the door open after Raven entered. Raven felt like she should be on her knees groveling before a queen as Heda sat behind her large dark wood desk, something that was beautifully carved and surely costly. As Raven came to stand in front of the desk, Heda picked up a packet of papers and handed them to Raven. “I read your essay, and I found it…” Heda sat back into her high back chair and cracked a small, almost imperceptible, smile. “Exciting.”

                Raven’s dark eyes grew wide as she took in the praises. “Uh, thanks, Ma’am.”

                “Miss, Reyes, I am younger than you by three months.” Now more of her teeth were showing. “Not much, but please, don’t make me feel much older.” Heda took a deep breath. “It would be greatly appreciated if you could read the last page of the essay.”

                (Shit, Raven wrote the last page at nearly four o’clock in the morning of the due date for the paper. She was exhausted and couldn’t even remember what she wrote as a conclusion.)

                Raven took a deep breath, however Heda reached forward, took the essay, flipped the pages to the last one, planted the paper on the desk and spoke softly. “I find it easier if students lean over the desk and read, that way, they do not have to look at me. I am saddened to hear that many find me far too scary to have in the background.” Raven wanted to call her on her bullshit, but she did just get praised by the most prestigious and daunting English professor in the expensive Arkerm Ramsey Castle University (ARC U). So Raven planted her hands on either side of the paper, putting her weight there as she stuck her ass out, trying to alleviate stress off her back and injured leg.

                “And so, I reclaim that the B-12 plane engine was one of the first in its class during World War II…” All color drained from Raven’s face as her eyes skimmed the rest of the sentence. She looked up at Heda who watched her with dark eyes, heated with something Raven was afraid to identify.

                “Continue.” Heda ordered before she stood and walked around the desk and out of Raven’s veiw. “Now.”

                “I,” Raven began, “find the subject of history boring, but I sit through the class just to watch Professor Heda. She wears these pencil skirts that make her ass look so fine.” Raven gulped, recognizing a fantasy she had sworn she dreamt but never wrote to give to her teacher. (Fuck my life)

                The door behind Raven clicked shut softly causing Raven’s heart beat to pick up. “Good, but keep going.” Heda said.

                “Every time she sits on the corner of her desk, her skirt rides up just so, accentuating her gorgeous legs, that I want wrapped around my head as I eat her out.” Raven was sure her cheeks would catch fire as they burned hotly with terrified embarrassment. “And when I do, she will be laid out on her desk, begging me to finish her.” Raven took a deep shuddering breath. “And when she comes I’m sure it would be my name on her lips.” A body sat on the desk next to Raven, that damn skirt riding up over her knee. “I want her to control me too. I want her to bend me over her desk and fuck me-“ A hand, delicate but strong, pushed Raven’s shoulders down as she bent more until her elbows and forearms supported her. She dropped her forehead to the paper as she moaned to the hands that were brushing over her tense shoulders and kneading down her spine.

                “Continue.” Professor Heda snapped as her hand came down roughly on Raven’s ass. Raven arched her back to offer more of her up as Heda spanked her again and again. Each time harder than before. Raven started to buck her hips until Heda rested her hand on Raven’s lower back. “I said continue Miss Reyes.”

                “Yes, Miss,” Raven focused on the words again and left off from where she stopped. “I get so wet thinking about her legs, them around me head when I eat her out, or on either side of my hips while I finger her pussy.” Hands wrapped tightly around Raven’s hips and she felt Lexa rub her pelvis against Raven’s ass. “I want to see her legs spread wide, strong and soft so I can kiss up them to her pussy. I want to taste her on her desk, take her against the wall.” These were just ramblings now of a tired and sexually frustrated mind. This was also the moment that Heda reached around to Raven’s front and practically ripped her belt off. Raven gasped as Lexa tore her pants off her and grasped the soft caramel cheeks.

                “Miss Reyes, I had no idea how pretty your body is, my imagination has failed me in this.” Heda groaned as she laid over Raven, her breasts in Raven’s back before she bit Raven’s ear.

                She bucked against Heda, gasping as her wet pussy clenched against the skirt behind her. Fingers crawled along her cheek and gently touched the edge of her pussy. “How much do you want it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> How much do you want it?


End file.
